Decisiones
by manismon
Summary: ¿Cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Son realmente correspondidos? Sora se encuentra en uno de los mayores dilemas. Indecisa sobre que hacer con su vida, acaba de dejar a su novio Taichi... y comienzan a aflorar nuevos sentimientos en ella.POR JENLIC
1. 1

**Decisiones**

**Por: Jenlic**

CAPITULO 1

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con esto?, ¿Cuántas veces se lo propuso en sus sueños y juró que lo lograría? Desde chica su mayor ilusión fue ser lo que es ahora, la novia de Taichi Yagami. Desde hace un año que lo son, pero la felicidad duró muy poco. Unos cuantos meses fueron los que pasaron para que ella se diera cuenta de que había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

Se había dejado apantallar por quien fuera su amigo de toda la vida y ahora deseaba con toda su alma que eso jamás hubiera cambiado, hace un año admiraba su valor, su pasión, dedicación y su arriesgado coraje. Cuando estaba con él no importaba la situación en que se encontraba, el lugar; podría haber sido el más sencillo o hasta el restaurante de mayor lujo en la ciudad que con cierto sacrificio la había invitado alguna vez, no importaba siquiera la fecha del año, él lograba llevarla a otro mundo donde sólo ellos eran los protagonistas, donde no importaba nada más. Ahora el estar con él le parecía tan… monótono y aburrido.

¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Dónde se equivocó? ¿Por qué si tiene todo para sentirse realizada, ahora se siente tan vacía?... deseaba poder tener el control del tiempo y poder retroceder todo desde el principio, borrar todos y cada uno de los momentos en que creyó que no había nada en el mundo que podría hacerla más feliz. Tal vez sus expectativas habían sido muy altas, soñaba con una relación perfecta en todo sentido y en su momento lo fue, pero la chispa que mantenía viva esa relación poco a poco se extinguió y ni siquiera sabe a ciencia cierta el porqué, no habían culpables más que la misma rutina.

Decepción es como se puede traducir el sentimiento de planear algo y poner podas las esperanzas en ello y al fin y al cabo no era lo que esperabas… ¿Es qué era otra la causa de su soledad?

Sora se encontraba en el escritorio que esta frente a la ventana en su habitación, mirando hacia el cielo, dándole vueltas al asunto, sumida en éstos pensamientos, en la misma habitación se escuchaba una de sus canciones favoritas que curiosamente cantaba quien fuera su inseparable amigo.

Dentro de poco se encontraría en una cita con el causante de todo y ni siquiera estaba arreglada para la ocasión. ¿La razón?… Había resuelto que ésta sería su última cita y no tendría el valor suficiente para verle a los ojos cuando se lo diga.

"_Pues bien, al mal paso darle prisa"_. Pensó, quería salir de ésta situación y éste sería el día.

Se arregló lo más sencilla que pudo, sea donde sea que Tai la llevaría ella no se quedaría mucho tiempo, así que no importaría que no fuera acorde al lugar, se maquilló apenas, se colocó unas antiguas pero lindas sandalias y dispuso a salir del lugar, pero antes vio por última vez la foto que estaba en la mesa de noche donde aparecía el grupo de amigos que en algún tiempo fueron compañeros de aventuras, ahora distantes unos de otros, su mejor amiga Mimí luego que se fuera para América perdió todo contacto con ella, siendo desplazada por Tai, que luego se convirtió en "su flamante novio" y por Matt, juntos habían formado el trío inseparable, aunque a raíz su noviazgo, Matt se había separado del trío siendo ahora solo ella y Tai.

Esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro, no lo había notado pero en la foto TK se veía muy feliz junto a Kari, y Tai parecía molesto viendo la escena, incluso hasta eso le parecía tierno en aquel entonces, la forma en que cuidaba de su hermana, ahora le parece que sus celos son desenfrenados y enfermizos. En numerosas ocasiones esa fue la razón de sus peleas y ella creía que de allí encontraría la escapatoria a su noviazgo pero tarde o temprano él conseguía ablandarle el corazón, no conseguía estar firme, se reprendía ella misma por tener un carácter tan débil, siempre preocupándose por los sentimientos de los demás, pero… ¿Quién se preocupaba por los de ella? Dio un último suspiro y salió sin voltear a ver atrás, nunca más.

•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•

Llegó al lugar acordado, a pesar que había llegado temprano, Tai ya estaba en el lugar, se veía muy ilusionado y traía un ramo de flores en sus manos, lo que la hizo sentir culpable de lo que iba a hacer, pero no había vuelta atrás.

-¡Hola linda!... Fuiste muy puntual esta vez, muy bien porque anhelaba verte, déjame decirte que estás sencillamente preciosa…Dijo al apreciarla acercándosele con la intención de darle un pequeño beso, pero su esfuerzo quedó solo en la intención pues fue esquivado.

-¿Te pasa algo amor? -Algo desconcertado porque era primera vez que veía a Sora tan rara.

-No, no es eso… Tai tenemos que hablar. –Le dijo viendo fijamente a sus ojos, parecía más segura de lo que realmente estaba.

-¿Crees que puede esperar? ¡Quiero presentarte a mis padres oficialmente como mi novia! –Dijo con cierto destello en sus ojos, era como si la sola idea le diera fuerzas.

-¡No tai es urgente!… mejor aún que sea antes. –La culpa la carcomía por dentro. Como si hubiera presentido algo, su semblante cambió radicalmente y la luz en sus ojos se apagó…

-Esta bien, pero démonos prisa porque mis padres nos están esperando. – Acertó en decir fingiendo estar en calma, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano porque la expresión en su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

Caminaron sin decir palabra hasta llegar a la banca del parque público, la misma donde él le había confesado sus sentimientos hace un año. Parecía que todo en ese día se había aleado para hacerla sentir lo mas bajo posible. Todo, todo en ese día era un fiasco.

-Pues bien Tai –Tomó aire tratando de calmar sus nervios antes de continuar- lo que quería hablar contigo es que… es que, esto es tan difícil para mí y no sé ni como empezar… Lo he pensado mucho y no es de hace poco…

-¿No estarás pensando en terminar conmigo cierto? –Dijo con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y sus ojos tristes, Sora hubiera jurado que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento, lo que la hacía sentir más miserable aún…

-Pues Tai… la verdad es que… yo soy la culpable… tu no…

-No te preocupes, no tienes porqué darme explicaciones, en realidad lo veía venir pero… pero quise cegarme. Siempre lo supe, desde hace tiempo te noté distante, quise hacer todo lo posible pero creo que no estuve a tu altura. No me siento culpable ni te considero culpable, estoy satisfecho con lo que tuvimos y aunque hubiera querido que perdurara, no voy a poner mis deseos antes que los tuyos. Desde ahora seguiremos siendo lo que fuimos antes, solo los mejores amigos… - Sin mas se puso de pie y emprendió camino dejando atrás su pasado para volver a trazar un nuevo futuro...

-¡¡Tai!! –Llamó, haciendo que éste volteara. ¿Me…me darías… un último abrazo? -Dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-¡Claro!... ven a…

Ni bien había respondido y ya tenía a Una Sora llorando cual niña entre sus brazos, temblando, aferrada a él como si esa fuera la última vez en su vida que lo vería, lo tomaba con una fuerza asfixiante pasando sus finos brazos por debajo de los suyos cruzándose en su espalda, podía sentir como las lágrimas de la chica terminaban su recorrido en su hombro y no acertaba a decir palabra. Allí estaba la chica que él adoraba entre sus brazos; llorando como muchas veces, pero esta vez no era igual, no podía acariciarla al consolarle, no podía decirle que todo iba a salir bien, ni podía llenarla de pequeños besos en su cuello, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para detener esas lágrimas. Por instinto el la acobijó entre sus brazos cubriendo todo su cuerpo, con una fuerza mayor a la de la chica, no quería dejarla ir, quería que ese momento durara una eternidad, quería poder tener el poder de detener el tiempo y vivir así por el resto de su vida… Al fin lo había entendido; ese era el fin. Aunque lo fingieran, una amistad después de todo lo vivido no iba a ser posible por parte de ninguno.

Bruscamente se soltó del abrazo antes de que sus lágrimas brotaran.

-¡Hasta pronto Sora!... Si alguna vez el afortunado chico que sea tu pareja, te llegara a dañar, envíamelo y yo le daré su merecido.- Intentó bromear

-¡Así lo haré!, -Contestó con la más sincera de sus sonrisas mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos... ¡Muchas gracias Tai!

Sin más Tai emprendió nuevamente su camino, hacia un nuevo inicio…

Mientras Sora seguía allí viendo su partida. Hubiera querido seguirlo; decirle que ese era nuevamente un error, que lo volvieran a intentar, que iba a dar todo de sí, que ese… que ese no era el final, pero… ¿para qué? ¿Para que dentro de poco tiempo volviera a sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento? Esta vez era la definitiva, era lo que ella deseaba, entonces… ¿Por qué nuevamente se sentía tan sola? ¿Por qué nuevamente se sentía tan vacía?

Cansada de pensar solo dobló sus rodillas y sin temor de que alguien la vería, lloró las lágrimas más amargas de su vida, lloró y lloró hasta el cansancio. Repasaba en su mente cada palabra, cada expresión, cada sentimiento y cuando volvía al inicio, el volver a repasarlo se volvía más y más doloroso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era hora de levantarse de allí, hora de iniciar nuevamente, secó sus lágrimas y se prometió a ella misma no dejar nuevamente sus propios sentimientos a un lado, pensar más en ella. No volvería a estar en una relación así. No podía llamar fracaso a esa relación porque aprendió mucho de ella; pero tampoco fue lo que esperaba, siempre creyó que en estos temas ella no se podía equivocar por haber sido alguna vez la portadora del emblema del amor, pero como era de esperar hasta ella podría cometer errores.

Caminaba ya hacia su casa mientras solo la dulce luz de la luna era su acompañante, el tiempo que había estado en el parque a ella le hubiera parecido un instante pero la verdad fueron horas por lo que la noche la alcanzó. La verdad disfrutaba de ese tiempo a solas, pero no por mucho porque pudo sentir como las primeras señales de lluvia amenazaban con mojarla de pies a cabeza, no iba a correr a buscar un techo como veía a las demás personas que corrían a su lado, caminaría tranquilamente bajo la lluvia.

De pronto la lluvia cesó a su alrededor pues estaba bajo un paraguas y pudo sentir como dos personitas se le acercaban a ambos lados.

-No deberías mojarte, te podrías enfermar –Dijo a su lado un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, en físico parecido a Yamato pero en edad y estatura menor.

-¿Y porqué estás tan sola?... Cuando vea a mi hermano me va a escuchar por dejarte caminar a estas horas y sola. -Agregó una tierna chica que se había ubicado del otro lado.

-¡¡TK, Kari que alegría verlos!! - Dijo, pero en su rostro no reflejaba por ningún lado esa alegría. – gracias por preocuparse… pero no me importaría enfermarme y fui yo quien quiso caminar sola, Tai no tiene la culpa Kari, aún así… ¡gracias! – Esta vez intentó sonreír para no preocupar más a sus amigos.

-Pero Sora, ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Otra vez se pelearon? – Fue lo que dedujo al ver así a su amiga-... -Ya verás que todo se resolverá, es más puedo apostar que mañana mismo estarán de lo más feliz nuevamente juntos como ha sido siempre, ya vez que mi hermano moriría por ti... -Trataba de animar Kari, pero esas palabras lo que hacían era traer tantos recuerdos de peleas que terminaban en la más tierna de las reconciliaciones. Visiblemente esas palabras tenían un efecto en Sora, y Tk lo notó por lo que hacía señas a Kari para que guardara silencio. No era oportuno hablar en ese momento, pero ésta no entendía el proceder de TK.

-No Kari, esta vez, no va a haber reconciliación, terminamos. Pero está bien porque fui yo quien lo decidió y tu hermano fue muy comprensivo. – Su voz se volvía quebrajosa mientras que hipócritamente sonreía queriendo ocultar su estado.

-Pero, pero Sora…por... ¿por qué? –Ella solo imaginaba el dolor que habría de tener su hermano en ese momento.

-Kari por favor… Dejemos que ellos solos resuelvan esto, si es que tiene solución. –Intervino TK, en el fondo esta noticia le agradaba, ahora su hermano tenía alguna posibilidad, lo había visto muy triste y solo desde que Tai y Sora iniciaron su relación.

-¿Cómo si es que tiene solución? ¡Claro que la tiene!... sino…Calló porque se dio cuenta que sus palabras herían a su amiga, ella no tenía derecho de meterse en las decisiones de ellos-… Yo...Yo lo siento Sora no quise decir eso, confió en que ustedes saben lo qué es mejor.

-Gracias Kari, gracias TK, de verdad son muy buenos amigos, ahora yo… estoy muy cansada, así que si me disculpan me voy a mi casa…

-¡¿Y crees que te vamos a dejar ir sola y mojándote?!... Puede que ya hayan terminado, pero si mi hermano se entera que te dejé ir sola… soy hermana muerta. -Dijo Kari.

-¡Yo también seré hermano muerto así que… te vamos a acompañar hasta tu casa! - Completó TK

-jaja que cosas dicen…. -Habían logrado sacar una verdadera y sincera sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿Qué quieres decir con que tú también eres hermano muerto, TK? – Dudó al preguntar esto pero la curiosidad era muy grande.

-eh… ¿Yo dije hermano muerto?..Quise decir cuñado muerto… porque si muere Kari yo también muero – Contestó entre risas nerviosa queriendo enmendar la situación y lo logró; haciendo sonrojar a Kari.

-¡Ay que lindo! Lástima que eres tan chico y que tu novia es de mis mejores amigas…jajaja. –Bromeó Sora quien ya estaba de lo más tranquila haciendo sonrojar ahora a TK.

-¡¡Oye, cuidado con lo que dices que ya no eres mi cuñada, ahora no habrá nadie que te defienda!! –Dice Kari siguiendo la corriente a la broma…

Y de esta forma siguieron todo el camino entre risas y bromas, llegaron por fin a la casa de Sora.

-Bien Sora llegamos a tu casa, ahora si mi cuello está seguro. –Dijo Kari y TK afirmó.

-Muchas gracias chicos. – Fue lo único que atinó en decir, las muchas palabras no hubieran bastado para terminar de agradecerles lo que habían hecho, llegaron en el momento justo y pudieron hacerle ver que no estaba sola, siempre los tendría a ellos… sus amigos, tal vez no estaban tan distanciados como ella creía.

Dicho esto la feliz pareja siguió su camino hacia sus casas.

Sora que todavía no había entrado a su casa pudo divisar como a medida que se alejaban sus amigos se unían caminando abrazados, entre risas y jugueteos. Pudo ver un tímido beso entre ellos. Sonrió_…"¿Que haría Tai si los pudiera ver en este momento?" _dijo para sí misma, y nuevamente sonrió al imaginarse a un Tai corriendo como loco tratando de alcanzar a TK y seguramente Kari se quedaría sin novio. ¡¿Por qué tenía que acordarse de él en este momento?! Pensó furiosa. Se sintió frustrada al no dejar de pensar en él; a pesar de que ya no eran nada, solo supuestamente "amigos".

Entró a su casa, estaba cansada y solo deseaba recostarse.

-¿Sora eres tú? – Pregunto su mamá, quien estaba en la cocina.

-¡Sí mamá ya llegué! –Contestó sin ánimos.

-¿Pasó algo querida?

-No… nada mamá, gracias por preguntar –Mintió.

-¡Por favor hija no me digas que no te pasa nada por que no…!

-¡¡ QUE NO MAMÁ!! –Gritó… pero se arrepiente de haberlo hecho - perdóname no quise hablarte así… es solo que – da un suspiro - … acabo de terminar con Tai pero… no quiero hablar de eso…perdóname.

-Sora hija…-Sin dar tiempo a protestar dio un abrazo a su hija, sabe que lo necesita aunque lo niegue y aunque al inicio parecía resistirse luego se fue ablandando. No era un abrazo incómodo, era algo que Sora suplicaba por dentro; aunque no estaba acostumbrada a estas muestras de afecto, esta vez realmente lo agradecía… –Recuéstate verás que mañana será un nuevo día y todo estará bien… - Le dijo

-¡Si, eso haré!... mamá… muchas gracias. – Se dirigió a su cuarto y sin siquiera cambiarse se recostó en su cama, no hacía ni diez minutos, cuando inconscientemente quedó dormida. … "Matt", "amigos"…llamó en sueños.

•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•

-Creo que te interesará saber con quien estuve…

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso no fue con Kari? ¿O es que acaso la estás engañando? Contesta con una mirada pícara Yamato, quien estaba practicando con la guitarra, pero por la curiosidad la había dejado a un lado para prestar atención a lo que decía su hermano.

-Eres un… ¡¡ ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?! ¡¡CLARO QUE NO!! Bueno si estuve con ella, pero también estuve con otra persona de la que creo te alegrará saber…

-¡¡Puedes dejarte de rodeos y decirlo ya!! – Ya desesperado contesta Matt.

-Vamos piensa un poco... – Contesta con una sonrisa TK; que disfruta ver a su hermano en ese estado de rabia, pero Matt no contesta aunque su mirada amenazante logra intimidar a su hermano…

-Está bien te lo diré… estuve con… ¡¡Sora!!…

-Ah… era ella…Contesta con absoluta indiferencia, al tiempo que nuevamente toma su guitarra para practicar, tenía la vista puesto en un objeto que parecía una fotografía al momento que practicaba.

-Vamos, cambia esa cara yo sé bien que te alegra saber de ella, además te alegrará aún más saber, que acaba de terminar con Tai. - Al decir esto repentinamente una nota desentonada y fuera de lugar se escucha de la guitarra de Yamato.

-¿Qué…Que dijiste? Por favor deja de hacer esas bromas… eso no es gracioso. – Bajó su rostro y su tono cambia a uno de tristeza.

-No es broma, eso es cierto, ya te dije que estuve con ella hasta hace un momento y eso fue lo que nos dijo a Kari y a mí.

-¿Pero cómo?... si eso es cierto… entonces… - No dijo más, lanzó la guitarra y salió corriendo hacia el teléfono.

-Matt espera… - Intentó detenerlo TK pero fue imposible…

-Hola Buenas noches Señora Takenouchi soy Matt ¿Podría comunicarme con Sora por favor? –Dijo a toda prisa a la mamá de Sora; quien apenas pudo descifrar lo que había dicho.

-¿Matt?.. ¡OH! lo siento Matt, Sora está ya dormida… ¿No crees que es algo tarde para llamar?

-¿Ah? -Al mirar en su reloj pudo comprobar lo que decía la señora Takenouchi, efectivamente era muy tarde para recibir llamadas… - Tiene razón, por favor disculpe. Colgó el teléfono.

-¡Definitivamente soy un idiota! – Se reprendía entre dientes para si mismo.

-¡Intenté decírtelo pero hay que ver que tú no piensas!... Como sea… no creo que hubiera querido hablar con nadie, la verdad se veía muy triste.

Triste…. Esa última palabra lo inquietaba, _"si estaba tan triste es porque todavía le quiere"_ pensó…y, ¿Si esa era una de las tantas peleas que al poco tiempo resolvían?... ¿Y si nuevamente el quedaría falsamente ilusionado pensando en una oportunidad? Su semblante cambió en cuanto pensaba todo esto. Por otra parte estaba su amigo Taichi que seguramente estaba igual o peor que Sora… En lugar de llamar a su amigo que seguramente estaba destrozado había llamado a Sora, ¿Tenía el derecho de alegrarse por esa separación? ¿Que clase de amigo era?...

-Tal vez tienes razón y yo sea la última persona con la que desee hablar… quizás con quien quiera hablar sea con… Tai.

-Eso tampoco lo creo, porque según nos dijo esta vez no va a haber reconciliación, fue ella la que terminó con él y, esta vez parece definitiva.

-¿De verdad lo crees? – Dijo alzando el rostro, una nueva esperanza parece haber surgido en él.

-¿Qué tengas una oportunidad con ella? -Dijo sonriente- ¡Claro que lo creo!... Solo dale tiempo…

-Gracias TK. – ¿Y si esta era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado y se le había negado en un pasado? ¿La iba a desaprovechar?..Pensaba.

Todos estos pensamientos daban vueltas a su mente; por una parte estaba feliz, por otra, le daba miedo pensar en hacerse falsas ilusiones y por último se sentía culpable por no sentir empatía con su amigo, pero sería una hipocresía fingir que esa noticia le causaba pena cuando en realidad le causaba una alegría infinita. Esta mezcla de emociones entre excitación y culpabilidad no hacía más que torturarlo. Cansado decidió salir, pese a que era ya tarde.

-¿Vas a salir Matt? - Pregunta TK, pero no recibió respuesta al encontrarse Matt ya fuera de su alcance….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Continuará..._


	2. 2

Notas de la autora: 

Primero que nada debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza, las cosas en la universidad y el trabajo se me han salido de las manos, apenas si puedo respirar…

Este es el primer fic que escribí y eso fue hace mucho, le tengo cariño pero también lo odio a partes iguales xD, mi hermana me ayudó a arreglar pequeñas cosas como notas que había colocado en medio del fic...

Comentarios como ¿Quién no quisiera un maestro así?… aún con su poca paciencia yo me podría acostumbrar… Si así fueran mis maestros de la universidad seguro apruebo hasta cálculo y ecuaciones diferenciales (o en su defecto reprobaría por no prestar atención a la clase específicamente… jaja).

En fin espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus reviews en el cap. Anterior.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Entre lágrimas, sudor en su frente, su respiración agitada y en un brusco salto despertó Sora exaltada, había tenido un mal sueño pero no lograba recordarlo. Notó que todavía tenía puesta la ropa con la que había asistido a su cita, miró su reloj en la mesa de noche, no hace mucho que quedó dormida apenas media hora, pero sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño.

No sabía porqué pero tenía la impresión de haber soñado con Matt o al menos no podía dejar de pensar en él.

- Valla, después de tanto tiempo creo que de verdad me hace falta ver a mis amigos…

Quería salir de esa habitación, pese a la hora pues ya era tarde; decidió salir a caminar para despejar un poco su mente, no quería seguir pensando, quería solo ver el cielo, ver la luna, aprovecharía la hermosa luna llena, la que luego que la lluvia cesara se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor. Amaba ver la luna en ese estado.

Cual ladrón en la noche, salió por la ventana de su habitación pues no quería despertar a su mamá y que ésta la retuviera. Esta es una acción muy rara en ella, pero prefiere el peligro de la noche a la tormentosa situación en la que estaba, quería arriesgarlo todo para sentirse libre.

Había caminado por muy poco tiempo, pero lo suficiente para alejarse un poco de su casa. Logró escuchar a lo lejos una melodía que reconocería entre mil tonadas al unísono, provenía de una armónica, y por el volumen sabía que no estaba muy lejos. Su corazón dio un vuelco, tenía que encontrar el origen de esa melodía, tener frente a frente a la persona que estaba tocando esa armónica. Es que era increíble, era como si hubiera llamado con la mente a esta persona.

Se apresuró en su andar deseaba con toda el alma poder verlo, poder ver a su tan amado amigo; al que extrañaba tanto, al que sentía que se le había privado desde inicios de su relación con Taichi, anhelaba ver a alguien que conocía desde hace tanto tiempo. A medida se acercaba pudo sentir como esa melodía transmitía tantos sentimientos, era triste, melancólica y solitaria así como su portador, recordó como con esas tonas muchas veces recobró la confianza y seguridad en el digimundo, puesto que es apacible.

No podía aguantarlo más se sentía atraída, corrió y corrió hasta detenerse a varios metros de la persona al fin.

Allí estaba él, era como un sueño. Estaba a sus espaldas, no quería interrumpirlo y que dejara de tocar, quería sorprenderlo pero hasta el final de ese concierto.

- Es realmente hermosa… - Susurró inconscientemente, apenas audible, pero logró sacar al músico de su concentración.

-¿Quién anda?... Sora… - Había volteado para ver a la causante de su interrupción, pero al verla no pudo continuar, era imposible que fuera ella, abrió sus ojos a desmesura. No podía creerlo… había perdido toda esperanza de poder verla o hablar con ella ese día, pero lo deseaba con toda el alma… y ahora ella estaba allí… era ella, estaba allí a pocos metros de él, estaban solos… sólo él y ella.

Ni aunque así lo hubiera planeado sería tan especial como en ese momento lo sentía. Sus brazos querían secuestrarla, privarla de su libertad estrechándola contra su cuerpo y no dejarla escapar de su lado nunca otra vez.

- Esa melodía es realmente hermosa… cuanto tiempo hace que no la escuchaba… de verdad la extrañaba y a ti Matt… - Dijo rompiendo el silencio que durante unos minutos reinó.

-Sora…

-¿Puedes seguir tocándola?... Por favor -Imploró.

"_Cómo no hacerlo si haría cualquier cosa por ella" _Pensó… asintió y siguió tocando la tonada, mientras ella se acercaba y tomaba lugar a su lado; cerrando los ojos disfrutaba de la melodía y la compañía, necesitaba paz y al fin la estaba encontrando.

Él la observaba, contemplando cada detalle de la persona que tenía a su lado.

- ¿No es muy tarde para que una linda señorita ande sola? - Preguntó al terminar de tocar.

- Ya no estoy sola… tú estás conmigo. - Contestó con una sonrisa que deja embobado al chico.

- Y no te dejaré sola nunca más. - contestó, mientras su corazón estaba por salírsele de la emoción.

- ¡Oh Matt extrañaba tanto a un amigo! - Dijo sorprendiéndolo abalanzándose hacia su pecho y prendiéndosele de su cuello.

…"_AMIGO"…_ Esa palabra provocaba tristeza en Matt.

Consolidó el abrazo al él también abrazarla.

- Yo también te extrañé… "amiga" - ja! "amiga", esa palabra lo trastornaba y la decía hipócritamente.

-Ya es tarde - Dijo luego de unos segundos deshaciéndose del abrazo.

- Si lo sé, yo me voy a mi casa… fue un gusto verte. - Respondió Sora al soltarlo, deshaciéndose de pequeñas lagrimillas rebeldes que resbalaban del borde de sus ojos.

-¡Espera!... te lo acabo de decir, no te dejaré sola, así que no puedo dejar que te vallas sin mí, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo. - Sostenía la barbilla de Sora mientras decía esto y le dedicaba una seductora sonrisa, la misma con la que sus fans se rendían a él; pero sabía que para su fortuna o más bien su desgracia, Sora no era como todas.

- Muchas gracias, es lo que esperaba de ti. - Respondió, era algo que no había olvidado, recordaba muy bien que su amigo era y sigue siendo un caballero.

El camino se hizo corto y agradable, entre pláticas de recuerdos pasados que habitaban aún en sus corazones; y los que habían pasado durante estuvieron distanciados. Al parecer ya Sora se había olvidado de todo lo que la agobiaba. Pero Matt moría por preguntar a su amiga como se sentía, la curiosidad lo consumía por dentro; así que no lo resistió más.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Sora?...

- ¡Claro Matt!

- Pues…. TK me comentó que Tai y tú terminaron su relación… ¿Es eso cierto?

- Ah es sobre eso… - Su sonrisa se apaga automáticamente y baja la vista con esa pregunta. - Eso es cierto, Tai y yo terminamos… y ni siquiera tuve que darle una explicación…

- Y… ¿No crees que es algo que tenga solución? - La intención de esta pregunta es saber si puede o no pensar en una posibilidad, pero intenta que parezca que siente pena.

- ¡No! no lo creo, ¡esta vez no! esto es realmente lo que yo quiero. - Se apresura a contestar, y con esto Yamato sonríe para si mismo - ¿Tú crees que soy una egoísta por pensar solamente en mi? Por favor dímelo sinceramente…

- ¡¡no, claro que no!! - En una rápida acción, nuevamente sostiene la barbilla de Sora, obligándola a verlo a los ojos. - ¡Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti! Tú eres una muy especial, siempre estás preocupándose por los demás, pero también tienes el derecho de pensar en ti misma y eso no te hace egoísta.

- Yo… muchas gracias… por todo Yamato. - Ya sean los hermosos ojos que la observaban o las palabras que le dedicaban; algo en ese instante era casi mágico.

Hay momentos en que una mirada cálida puede transmitir muchos sentimientos…. y éste era uno de esos momentos, pudo sentir como el afecto de su compañero la invadía, era algo que ella había ignorado pero que podía casi palpar en ese momento. ¿La sorprendía o la desconcertaba? era una sensación mezclada que al final le era agradable, le hacía dudar y temer pero al final le gustaba. Era una sensación que tenía que profundizar hasta entender por completo, pero sería en otra ocasión puesto que se habían detenido frente a su casa.

- Ahora descansa y verás que mañana todo estará bien… - Le dijo y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a Sora.

Al poco tiempo su figura se había perdido en la oscuridad de la noche. No dejó que su acompañante se despidiera al igual que él, puesto que si se hubiera quedado más tiempo la razón hubiera sido vencida frente al impulso de tomarla y arrancarle los más profundos besos…"_Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti! Tú eres muy especial_"_… ¡frases ridículas! ¿Por qué no tengo el valor de decir lo que realmente quiero? _Pensaba. Creía que había perdido su oportunidad, la había tenido en frente y no hizo nada; se odiaba así mismo por ser tan… ¡¡cobarde!!

- Después de todo este día no terminó tan mal como pensé… - Meditaba Sora que veía como Yamato se alejaba de ella. _"Creo que has cambiado amigo, te recordaba más… tímido"._ - Sonrió y se adentró a su casa de la forma como hiciera para escaparse lo más silenciosa posible.

- ¡¡Por Dios es tardísimo!! ¡¡Maldito despertador, ¿para qué sirves?! ¡Tengo clases!... ¡Mi uniforme no está listo! ¡¿Y el cepillo se puede saber dónde estará?!Y como si tuviera un solo pié! ¿Por qué rayos no están ambos zapatos en el mismo lugar?!

Gritaba desesperada Sora a quién su despertador a pesar que si sonó a la hora exacta no la había despertado y ahora se lamenta, buscaba debajo de la cama el otro zapato al tiempo que cepillaba sus dientes con una mano y con la otra cepillaba sus cabellos al haber encontrado el cepillo y para colmo tenía que soportar la regañada que le daba su madre desde la cocina por el desorden en que mantenía su cuarto. Después de interminables minutos de búsqueda encontró su zapato detrás de una pila de ropa, se lo colocó y salió a toda prisa camino hacia instituto no sin antes cerrar de golpe la puerta

-¡Ya me voy mamá!

- ¡¡Sora espera!! - Llamó su madre pero Sora no alcanzó a escucharla_…"Ya volverá"._

Había corrido alrededor de 10 cuadras sin parar y apenas se daba cuenta que estaba lloviendo, su paso se volvía lento hasta frenar por completo. - Alzó la mano para observar como las gotas de lluvia la empapaban.

- ¡¡Odio este tiempo de lluvia!! - Dijo en voz alta, casi gritando - Por lo menos es la excusa perfecta para faltar al instituto, no tengo ánimos… - Dio la vuelta con la cabeza baja pero dar el primer paso chocó contra alguien.

- Lo siento mucho –Seguía con la cabeza baja sosteniendo con ambas manos su nariz quejándose en silencio y reteniendo lágrimas de dolor.

- ¿Así que no irás a clases? Tú, Sora ¿faltando? - Había chocado con la misma persona con la que estuvo la noche anterior, quien caminaba también hacia el instituto pero a diferencia de ella, él si andaba paraguas y su paso era lento y sereno, claro; no era raro que Yamato no llegara a clases o si lo hacía llegaba tarde, las largas horas de práctica con su banda era su excusa preferida; aunque a veces su atraso no tuviera nada que ver con ello.

- Pues la verdad no tengo ánimos y estoy toda mojada…

- Pues yo tampoco tengo ánimos y estamos cerca de mi casa, si quieres puedes ir a secarte allí. –Sugirió de la forma más cortés Yamato.

-¡¡Tú, Yamato Ishida ¿faltando?! ¡Ese es realmente un milagro! - contesta con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que Yamato también sonriera. - Me encantaría - aceptó al fin. Inconscientemente por causa de la lluvia; se colocó junto e él abrazándose en su brazo aferrándose a él, lo que hizo que Yamato deseara que el camino a su casa fuera más largo de lo que era.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sora estaba con la vista perdida hacia el exterior donde a través de la ventana podía ver como las gotas de lluvia caían con mayor intensidad, tiritaba de frió mientras esperaba que su amigo trajera una toalla para poder secarse. No pudo evitar observar que había un poco de desorden en esa casa y prueba de ello era la guitarra que estaba sobre el sofá, "seguramente Yamato estuvo practicando" pensó. Una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios al ver la foto que estaba también en el mueble justo al lado de la guitarra, curiosamente era la misma foto que ella mantenía en la mesa de noche junto a su cama, no pudo evitar tomarla en sus manos y acariciarla suavemente, al parecer para su amigo también tenía un enorme valor.

- Estas temblando. - Dijo Yamato a sus espaldas, al tiempo que colocaba sobre los hombros de la chica una enorme toalla, arropándola para que entrara en calor; sacándola así abruptamente de su fascinación.

- Oh! Gracias, estaba viendo esta foto… todos… hemos cambiado… - Dijo colocando su manos sobre la de Yamato que todavía descansaba en su hombro.

- Tienes razón todos cambiamos...

- Como tú. - Dijo con una triste sonrisa.

- ¿yo? - Dudó

- Sí, tú... tú te separaste de nosotros, ahora pocas veces te vemos porque siempre estas practicando con tu banda - Cada vez su rostro reflejaba más tristeza.

- No! Eso no es así!! Yo…yo…

Calló. Esos reproches y verla triste era una bofetada a su corazón, ¡si supiera que se alejó porque no podía soportar verla al lado de su amigo! ¡Que le daba rabia ver las manos de su amigo acariciándola! ¡Que hubiera querido ser el único que tuviera el privilegio de protegerla, consolarla, acariciarla… besarla! ¡Que contrario de alegrarse se frustraba por la relación de "sus amigos"! ¡Que los celos estaban por volverlo loco y ni siquiera tendría por qué sentir celos, no tenía el derecho!... Pero no podía decírselo, no tenía el valor suficiente. Claramente su rostro cambió a uno frustrado y reprimido, cambio que Sora notó.

- No te preocupes, no quiero que sientas que te estoy reclamando, a decir verdad tu música me encanta y sé que es importante para ti… - Tenía que decir algo para cambiar la cara de Yamato, no le gustaba verlo así - ¡Oye… no todos los cambios son negativos! - Dijo con otro tono de voz - ¡También cambiaste tu armónica por esta hermosa guitarra!

- Eh… si pues, a decir verdad sigo prefiriendo la armónica - Dijo no muy convencido.

-Eso lo sé, lo puedo ver… lo pude observar anoche, cuando tocas estas muy concentrado, disfrutas el estar solo, pones mucha dedicación y pasión en ello y eso es realmente admirable. - Terminó con una sonrisa. Sora no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que esas palabras significaban para Yamato, tenían más valor que toda una multitud de fans acosándolo.

- Muchas….muchas gracias - Fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¿Me…me enseñarías a tocar la guitarra? Realmente me encantaría.

- ¡Claro! ¿Porqué no?...

- ¡¡Ahora mismo!! –dijo emocionada saltando cual cazador a su presa sobre la guitarra.

- Ok, ok, espera te diré como… - Le indicó la posición correcta de la mano derecha e izquierda, la posición de los dedos sobre las cuerdas, cual era cada nota, los tiempos, ejercicios con la mano derecha e izquierda para dominar la velocidad y soltura, interpretar partituras pentagramas y tablaturas, acordes etc...

Pero todo parecía inútil, notas sin sentido ni armonía, desentonadas, sonidos que ni siquiera podían ser llamadas notas sino más bien algo parecido a una tortura sonora, insultos a los oídos de cualquier artista, golpes aterradores a los tímpanos cual alaridos. Los pobres oídos de Matt aclamaban por auxilio.

- No, no, no…Espera, por favor no sigas, no sigas… Ven acá, así no vas a aprender - Dijo algo alterado, la tomó con fuerza de sus brazos; lo que la sorprendió, rápidamente con un brusco movimiento la volteó quedando a sus espaldas y tomó sus manos abrazándola desde atrás, posicionó correctamente sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que se le está enseñando a escribir, casi gritaba dando instrucciones a su oído lo que ponía mas tensa a Sora que no sabía si enojarse o asustarse.

Pero al estar tan pegado a ella pudo sentir su aroma, el mismo que lo volvía loco, pudo sentir la suavidad de su cabello, de pronto se dio cuenta que puede sacar provecho de la posición en la que estaba, no era necesario hablar… bastaba solo con susurrar a su oído, no era necesario ser tan tosco con ella, podía acariciar sus manos, su cabello, podía disfrutar de ella, el tenerla así. El ambiente se fue relajando y ahora Sora puede notar la delicadeza con la que es tratada, siendo ahora muy agradable estar allí, de nuevo esa sensación que la invita a profundizar, a profundizar en lo que había dejado la noche anterior, descubrir que es lo que la hace desconfiar de sí misma al grado de pensar que sus fuerzas la traicionan y lo único que quisiera es fundirse en el lugar en que precisamente estaba… entre los brazos de este chico.

Lentamente se gira para quedar frente a frente con un fascinado Yamato perplejo y sin palabras.

-Puedo acostumbrarme a estas clases… - Dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero no se atreve a verlo a los ojos. Yamato no dice nada, se dedica a contemplar e idolatrar a la persona que tiene al frente, ¿sueño o realidad?… ya no importa, la tenía entre sus brazos y eso era lo único que no podía negar. La guitarra había perdido su lugar desde hace un rato y las manos de Yamato acariciaban ahora la fina cintura de Sora.

- Yamato… éramos… éramos tan unidos, tan amigos… - Levantó el rostro para verlo a los ojos - ¿Qué nos pasó?

Yamato no decía nada pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios…

- ¿De verdad quieres saber que nos pasó?...

Sora asintió.

Lentamente se acercó para revelar muy bajo en su oído la razón… - Lo que pasó fue que me enamoré… de la novia de mi mejor amigo… - Pudo sentir como automáticamente el cuerpo de Sora se tensó y como toda su piel se erizaba, así que la aferró aún mas a su cuerpo, la estrechó con fuerza para que no pudiera escapar.

- Ahora lo sabes, me enamoré… ¡de ti Sora! Y no lo pude soportar… por eso me alejé de ustedes… - Separó su rostro para dar espacio a verla a los ojos, pudo ver que había palidecido, sin duda la había sorprendido. El corazón de Sora había dado un vuelco con esas palabras, más sin embargo no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos, estaba casi rendida en esos profundos y hechizantes ojos, asimilando lo que había escuchado, razonando, procesando cada palabra…

- Te amo Sora desde hace mucho tiempo - Dijo esta vez viéndola a los ojos y no pudo soportarlo más, no podía reprimir más sus impulsos, ya había llegado lejos diciendo esas palabras arriesgándose a ser rechazado y si esta sería la única vez que la tendría así de cerca entonces la aprovecharía al máximo. Repentinamente y agarrando desprevenida a Sora besó sus labios, aferrándola aún mas a él si es que eso era posible, no dando lugar a protestas u opocisiones, dando rienda suelta a todos a sus deseos e impulsos concentrados todos en un solo roce en esos deliciosos labios.

"_¿Es correcto esto?",_ pensaba Sora. _"¡Es el mejor amigo de Tai… mi mejor amigo… ¡apenas ayer terminé con Tai y ahora estoy aquí!"_ Se dio cuenta de que nuevamente estaba pensando en Tai… _"¿Porqué no puedo dejar de razonar y solo actuar? Por una vez en la vida Sora, no pienses y déjate llevar por lo que sientes sin importar nada más" _se reprendía ella misma.

Al fin dejó que todos los razonamientos fueran a parar a la basura desechándolo por completo, rindiéndose en cuerpo y alma a lo que sus emociones gritaban y necesitaban, cerró al fin los ojos y sorprendiendo al chico que no terminaba de creer lo que estaba haciendo, correspondió al beso uniéndose ella también a una lucha desenfrenada de labios dando todo de sí. Recorriendo todo su pecho emprendió camino con sus manos hasta rodear su cuello prendiéndose con fuerza de él. Ella acariciaba sus rubios cabellos mientras él recorría con fuerza toda su espalda, sin necesidad de palabras románticas se decían las más lindas declaraciones de amor con un solo beso, separándose solo por instantes para tomar aire y volviendo después de dedicarse mutuas sonrisas a su faena, estaban simplemente extasiados rendidos el uno al otro.

Tal ensoñación solo puso ser interrumpida por el llamado a la puerta que habían inconscientemente ignorado, cómo si sus cuerpos quemasen o hubieran salido de un estado de hipnotismo saltaron en direcciones opuestas lo más lejos del otro posible. Ambos con la respiración agitada y los labios levemente hinchados pidiendo más.

- Lo siento yo…no…

- ¡No!... tú… yo… no…debo irme… - apenas logró articular nerviosa.

- ¡No Sora por favor! - La tomó del brazo casi lastimándola, si ella se iba sabía que su vida se iría con ella.

- Matt están tocando la puerta… si tu esperas a alguien yo debo irme...

-¡Qué importa quien esté afuera! – Gritó - Nadie es más importante que tú para mí - Nuevamente la tomó de la cintura halándola hacia su cuerpo, pero Sora trataba por todos lo medios deshacerse de esas manos, evitar por todos lo medios cruzar mirada con él porque si lo hacía quedaría nuevamente cautivada por esos ojos.

- ¡Matt estás ahí! Ábreme la puerta - Se oyó decir desde el exterior.

-….

- Ese es…

- ...Tai… - Completó la pelirroja

-...


	3. 3

_CAPITULO 3_

Cómo si fueran victimas de una enfermedad mortífera, ambos rostros palidecieron en forma exagerada y sus palpitaciones se aceleraron como si los hubieran pillado en algún delito, las fuerzas con que Yamato capturaba a Sora lo abandonaron y la soltó por instinto, cosa que en sus completos cinco sentidos nunca hubiera hecho. Ésta tardó en reaccionar pero aprovechó su libertad para irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, la presencia de Tai allí era incómoda e insoportable, sentía como si le hubiere fallado y estuviera allí para reclamarle.

El rubio solo pudo reaccionar cuando vio a Sora dándose a la fuga literalmente.

-Sora espera…

Pero Sora aún cuando lo escuchara no iba a frenar por él, cruzó la puerta sin siquiera voltear a ver a Tai que aguardaba afuera, quien quedó perplejo y no sabía que pensar al ver a su ahora ex novia salir de la casa de su mejor amigo.

-Sora no…-Decía todavía al salir de su casa Yamato, pero al ver a Tai parado justo allí, no supo que decir o cómo actuar, ¿Cómo explicar? si es que se podría explicar con alguna razón lógica lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué explicación tenía todo aquello?....

-Tai… tú aquí… ¿Qué?.. ¿Cómo?... Balbuceaba todo trastornado

-¿Qué?... ¿No te alegra verme? O es que… ¿Interrumpí algo? – Decía con una sonrisa tonta plasmada en su rostro, producto de su nerviosismo o incertidumbre puesto que él tampoco sabía que hacer o pensar; si enojarse o Dios sabe que… su vista triste perdida en dirección al camino por donde se veía cada vez menos la figura de Sora.

-¡No!... ¡Sí!... Claro… ¡No!.... para nada…es… que… -Seguía balbuceando frases tontas sin sentido; palabras lanzadas al aire sin orden alguno siendo un lenguaje torpe…-Es solo que, me sorprende verte aquí… ha pasado mucho tiempo… -Pudo decir al fin- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿No me invitas a pasar?... ¿O es que ya no soy bienvenido a tu casa? – Dijo ignorando las palabras de su amigo y esta vez viéndolo a los ojos, su mirada era intimidante, sus palabras se sentían secas e irónicas y su semblante denotaba cierta tristeza y melancolía al mismo tiempo.

-Claro… pasa – Respondió esta vez con mayor seguridad, al tiempo que abría la puerta de su casa dando entrada a Tai. ¿Te ofrezco algo? - Pregunta una vez adentro, pero no obtiene respuesta; Tai ni se inmutó; ignoraba por completo cualquier palabra dirigida a su persona, estaba perdido mentalmente frente a la ventana, pretendiendo divisar algo a lo lejos; ¿tal vez repasando otra vez la escena anterior? ¿Qué pasaría por su mente? ¿A qué había llegado a su casa precisamente en ese momento?... El verlo en ese estado era intrigante e irritante para Matt; el silencio era incómodo, ¡Como deseaba que emitiera alguna palabra! ya sean reproches, gritos, insultos, hasta un puñetazo si lo deseaba ¡Pero algo que le hiciera ver lo que su amigo sentía o pensaba! ¡¡¡POR DIOS!!! -El silencio se volvió una tortura

-¿Tai? –Volvió a preguntar, pero nuevamente el silencio fue su respuesta, ¿Me vas a responder o…?

-¿La amas?...Pregunta sin despegar su vista del horizonte a través de la ventana; pero esta vez el que no obtuvo respuesta fue él. Había llegado el momento que tanto temió Matt; el enfrentamiento con su amigo y con él mismo ¿Qué si la amaba? ¿Cómo responderle eso a su mejor amigo cuyos sentimientos son iguales a los de él?

-¿Qué? –Decía y repetía muy bajo, casi inaudible, casi podía sentir como su sangre casi dejaba de fluir y sudaba frío.

-¡Te pregunté algo! –Gritó- ¿Te preguntas a qué vine? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cierto?...

-….

- Desde ayer… estoy destrozado y necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba un... "amigo" –Dijo esta última palabra ironizando con una sonrisa sarcástica al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja- Intenté hablarte anoche, pero Tk me dijo que habías salido, y luego esta mañana no fuiste al instituto así que vine a buscarte. Vine a decirte que Sora y yo terminamos, pero… creo que eso tú ya lo sabes ¿Cierto?

-Yamato bajó su vista al suelo como "El cobarde que es" según se decía repetidas veces.

-Si… me lo imaginé - Prosiguió Tai - Veo que no has perdido el tiempo - Sonrió maliciosamente - Me lo dijiste hace un año… por eso hoy te vuelvo a preguntar - Su vista por fin se dirige al chico que está con la cabeza gacha - ... ¿La amas?

Al oír nuevamente esta pregunta Matt levanta el rostro y su mirada se fija en los ojos de su emisor para decir con toda seguridad:

-Mas que a mi vida.

-¿QUE SABES TÚ QUE ES AMAR? – Gritó Tai al tiempo que daba un puñetazo a la pared más cercana sobresaltando a Yamato, y no repuso en examinarse luego de que su mano sangrara alarmantemente. – ¡¡TU NO SABES QUE SIGNIFICA ESA PALABRA!! ¡¡TU AMAS TODO LO QUE TE AMA!!...¡¡ TE AMAS A TI MISMO!!... ¡¡ AMAS A TUS FANS!!... ¡¡PERO NO SABES LO QUE ES AMAR A OTRA PERSONA!! - Yamato se dedicaba solo a cerrar sus puños, apretar los dientes y aguantar todo lo que su amigo le decía, y es que sentía que estaba en todo su derecho- Amar… - Siguió Tai bajando el volumen de su voz- amar, no es sólo sentir sino actuar y sacrificar. Y tú… no sabes lo que es sacrificarte por otra persona… eres el ser más egoísta sobre la faz de la tierra, no has hecho nada para merecerla… dudaste en contestarme, ¿Cómo entonces le demostrarás tu… "supuesto amor"?... tú Yamato, no sabes nada… - Terminó con una risa burlona en su exterior… triste en su interior.

-¡¡ ¿Y TÚ SI SABES?!! - gritó al fin levantando el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos, colocándose desafiadamente a su mismo nivel, cansado de recibir tantas palabras que al final le parecían injustas… ¡¡ ¿QUÉ MAYOR SACRIFICIO QUE VERTE A TÍ CON ELLA?!!... TÚ TAMPOCO SABES NADA…TÚ…TÚ… -Cualquier argumento válido o no, murió al instante después de haber recibido un puñetazo arrollador que no lo dejó continuar, dignamente no se quejó, no se movió, ni se sostuvo la mejilla porque el dolor en su exterior no se comparaba al dolor en su alma.

-¿ESE FUE TU SACRIFICIO?... ¡JA!... ¿Y QUE HICISTES TÚ PARA EVITARLO?... ¿LUCHASTES POR SU AMOR?... ¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO!... ¡FUISTE UN COBARDE QUE NO ARRIESGO SU ORGULLO, NO VENCISTES TU MIEDO Y TE CONFORMASTES!... - Gritaba Tai a su cara en forma despectiva, con orgullo, con desprecio, hiriendo y liberando la ira frustrada de su amigo.

- ¡PENSABA EN ELLA! - Gritó y cerrando su puño devolvió el golpe recibido, con tanta intensidad que Tai tuvo que retroceder varios pasos atrás por causa del golpe que no se esperaba, y contrario a su voluntad no podía dejar de sostener su quijada, una señal de debilidad y falta de coraje como pensaba él; en un último intento por salvar su honor se limitó solo a limpiar el rastro de sangre que caía del borde de sus labios adoloridos de la forma más aparentemente sereno y sin sorpresa alguna.

-¡valla!...

-¿NO ES ESO LO QUE DEFINES COMO AMOR?… ¿PENSAR EN LO QUE HACE FELIZ A LA PERSONA QUE AMAS?... AÚN CUANDO ESA FELICIDAD NO SEA A TU LADO... -Gritaba mientras sostenía su mano adolorida con la que había propinado el golpe- pero tienes razón… – Dijo bajando la voz- en aquél entonces no luche por ella, pero ésta vez te lo puedo jurar que no dejaré que se valla de mi lado… otra vez.

-¿Debo tomarlo como una advertencia?... ¿Quieres decir que lucharías conmigo por causa de ella? -Preguntaba Tai incrédulo a todo lo que escuchaba.

-Sin dudarlo… –Respondió con una sonrisa denotando el orgullo que lo caracterizaba.

-Entonces… - Dijo después de un largo silencio con una sonrisa de satisfacción, levantando el brazo con la mano extendida - No me equivoqué contigo… cuídala como yo cuidé de ella.

-¿ah?... - Yamato no daba crédito a lo que oía ¿Qué significó entonces todo ese teatro? no sabia que decir a esto.

-Lo que oíste, por favor no me hagas repetirlo. – Esta vez con una amplia y sincera sonrisa, la que hizo que Yamato recobrara la confianza en la persona que tenía en frente; el amigo al que siempre había admirado y éste era un acto más por el cual merecía todo su respeto. Con una sonrisa en su rostro extendió él también su mano estrechando la de su amigo. - Eso no lo dudes - Fueron las palabras que dieron por terminado esa -si puede llamar de alguna forma- "discusión".

-¡Oye!... algún día te devolveré este golpe y con intereses... - Amenazaba Tai nuevamente sosteniendo su quijada pero ahora sin rastros de orgullo, dando luz verde a las lágrimas reprimidas anteriormente.

-¡No sueñes Tai!... nunca podrás igualarme… - Respondió el ojiazul con cierto tono burlón y arrogante.

- ¡OH sí que lo haré y te arrepentirás de esas palabras!...

-¿Así? ¿Y por qué no ahora?... - Desafiaba sin dejar la arrogancia.

-Porque todavía tengo algo que hacer… así que será en otra ocasión – Y con estas palabras dispuso a emprender camino.

-¿Y qué harás ahora? -Preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-Tengo que hablar con una última persona. –Gritaba ya desde el exterior con la mano en el aire despidiéndose de su amigo.

-Pero… ¡¿Con quién?!... Gritó desde el interior pero Tai hizo oídos sordos y siguió su camino.

-Gracias Tai…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sora que había huido de la casa de Yamato no había llegado a su hogar sino hasta en la noche. Había ido al mismo parque del día anterior. Parece que era un refugio para ella, un rincón donde había vivido la máxima de las alegrías, la más triste de las despedidas y un concierto exclusivo sin igual. No quería pensar, no quería seguir turbada. Quería despejar su mente para cuando tocara el tema nuevamente no fuera influenciada por las emociones sino por la razón. Miraba inmóvil su reflejo en el estanque, sin emitir sonido ni gesto alguno, una estatua viviente por horas.

Cuando se hubo cansado regresó a casa dispuesta a enfrentarse consigo misma, dispuesta a tomar decisiones.

-¡Sora! ¡Por fin apareces hija! Estaba preocupada ¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha ocurrido nada?– Preguntaba alarmada la señora Takenouchi.

-Estoy bien mamá, me distraje en el parque un poco eso es todo. Perdón por preocuparte. – Contestó con la más falsa de las sonrisas- Si me disculpas quiero ir a recostarme, estoy algo cansada.

-claro, me imagino que todavía estas mal por lo de Tai. Por cierto vino a buscarte pero como no estabas dijo que llamaría…. ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?... Es decir ¿Tú estás bien?

-Que sí mamá estoy bien, discúlpame ¿Sí? – Un poco fastidiada por la insistencia o más bien desesperada por llegar a su habitación.

-Está bien no insistiré, solo algo más… Llegó este sobre para ti….

-Gracias… -Lo tomó sin mayor curiosidad, ni siquiera reparó en ver quién era el remitente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_¿Fue un sueño todo lo vivido?"_ Pensaba recostada y confundida por todo de ese día, en la privacidad de su habitación sumergida en "su pequeño mundo" _"...porque desearía que así fuera. En los sueños todo puede pasar, las fantasías más locas, las imposibles, hasta las más entrañables y deseables. Pero en los sueños no se tiene ningún control y yo hubiera querido poder modificar ciertas cosas que ocurrieron, hacer las cosas correctamente. Como por ejemplo que sus labios nunca hubieran tocado los míos, porque… fue como si le diera vuelta a todo mi mundo;... y ahora ¿Qué control tengo sobre él?... ¡ninguno! _

_El corazón es la voz del amor y el mío implora que regrese a su lado, para besarlo nuevamente… algo ilógico, pero el amor es ilógico… nos hace soñar, nos da fuerzas aún cuando carezcamos de ellas, nos hace creer que lo imposible se vuelve posible, nos hacer ser la persona más feliz del universo… ¿Quién entonces podrá hacerlo entender? Porque aunque quisiera no puedo entenderlo ¿Mariposas en el estómago?... Eso va en contra de todo lo científico… pero las siento; vivas y revoloteando como antes había escuchado decir, eso no se puede negar ¿como entonces es posible? Debería estar deprimida por mi reciente rompimiento pero en cambio me encuentro con una estúpida sonrisa que no consigo quitar ¿Cómo es posible que no tenga el control de mis emociones?... _

_¡Matt me ama!... Matt me… ¿Me ama?... ¡Eso es increíble!... ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?... ¡¡¡Soy un desastre!!!.... ¿Que si lo amo? Bueno…. creo que es tarde para hacerme esa pregunta después de que…"_ Sonreía mientras con su mano acariciaba el borde de sus labios _"…bueno después, de lo que pasó... Nunca, ni siquiera estando con Tai… _

-¡¡Tai!! –Exclamó incorporándose horrorizada de sus propios pensamientos, borrando por completo su sonrisa.

"_¡Esto no es un sueño Sora! ¡Esta es la realidad!... "Actuar en lugar de pensar"… ¿En qué estabas pensando Sora?... ¿Desde cuando pretendes ser tan impulsiva?... ¿Jugabas a hacerte la valiente?... ¡Acabas de terminar con Tai! Es ilógico el sólo pensar que sientes algo por alguien en estos momentos, ¡¡se supone que debería estar deprimida, no sonriendo como una tonta enamorada!!... ¡ESTO NO ES UN SUEÑO!... Tai… Tai siempre estará aquí y Matt es su mejor amigo, cada vez que lo vea me sentiré incómoda, sentiré como me sentí ahora…. ¡¡Como una traidora!! ¡¡Sólo quería huir!!... Es que fingir que no ha pasado nada es una farsa, ¡fingir una amistad después de lo vivido no es posible por parte de ninguno! _

_Los sueños son lindos, pero sólo son eso… sueños, la realidad es totalmente diferente y yo debo volver a la mía… no soñar con cosas imposibles_. Fue su último pensamiento antes de ver el sobre que había caído luego que ella se exaltara, la duda inmediatamente la invadió, no esperaba correspondencia, la tomó y con ligereza leyó su contenido; una expresión difícil de traducir se formó en su rostro, entre alegría y tristeza, alivio y decepción.

-Parece que… algunos sueños si se hacen realidad. – Dijo abrazando el contenido del sobre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iba a acostarse para finalmente dormir -si es que eso era posible y sus pensamientos la dejaban por fin de atormentar- cuando el sonido de su móvil la obligó a desistir de esa idea. Recordó lo que le dijo su mamá: _"claro, me imagino que todavía estas mal por lo de Tai. Por cierto vino a buscarte pero como no estabas dijo que llamaría _... ¿Y si era él? No sabría que decirle o como explicarle, seguro a esa hora ya se hubo enterado de todo y estaba en búsqueda de explicaciones, el temor la sobrecogió y sus manos empezaron a temblar nerviosas. La expresión en su rostro fue de horror cuando la pantalla de su móvil mostraba el nombre de Tai y cuando por fin tomó el valor suficiente para contestar el móvil, éste dejó de timbrar. Dio un enorme suspiro de alivio, la sola idea la aterraba. Si todo ese nerviosismo de debía a una llamada ¿Cómo reaccionaría al tenerlo frente a frente?... Peor aún ¿Qué haría si fuera Matt quien le hablara? Era una situación terriblemente incómoda. No dio tiempo a contestarse a sí misma porque el móvil nuevamente comienza a sonar sobresaltando a Sora que torpemente dejó que este cayera de sus manos, dejó que sonara varis veces antes de apagarlo para no escucharlo nuevamente, cada vez que sonaba la alarmaba enormemente.

Huir sería una escapatoria a toda esa situación, huir a un lugar donde no tuviera que verlos a ninguno de los dos, donde no se sentiría incómoda, donde podría empezar sin que nadie la juzgara por su historial, donde nadie supiera sus antecedentes, conocer nuevas personas.

Por una vez en su vida quisiera tener el arrebato de su amiga Mimi, quien lo dejó todo, familia, amistades, amor… todo. Sí, recordaba muy bien la tristeza de ver a su amiga partir hacia América a seguir sus sueños de ser una aclamada modelo, bueno… al menos esa fue la excusa que dio a todos, solo a ella su confidente, pudo confesarle la verdad pero no fue sino hasta después de que se hubiera marchado y recibió una inesperada carta donde se lo confesaba. _"¿Dónde está esa carta?"_ … Inmediatamente saltó de su cama buscando en cada rincón de su cuarto la dichosa carta...

-¡aish!… mamá tiene razón en decir que este cuarto es un desastre…- Decía entre dientes cuando desesperada buscada incluso hasta debajo de la cama. De pronto recordó que como un gran tesoro la había guardado en una pequeña caja con seguro en su escritorio.

.-.

Querida Amiga:

Apenas llegué a América y ya los extraño. Uds. Se convirtieron en parte importante de mí. Nunca olvidaré todo lo que pasamos juntos; nuestras aventuras, nuestras ilusiones y decepciones; han sido y seguirán siendo un gran apoyo para mí. Sobretodo tú; te convertiste en la hermana que nuca tuve, mi amiga y mi confidente. Es por eso que no resisto ocultarte nada y me siento mal al haberte ocultado el verdadero motivo de mi huida, Sí, mi huida porque eso es en realidad, una cobarde salida…muy digno de mí ¿cierto?

Nunca te lo dije pero envidio tu valentía y tu seguridad, son cosas que a mi me hacen falta, pero no es necesario que lo diga porque tú lo pudiste comprobar a través de nuestras aventuras en el digimundo. Pero en este caso me faltó coraje para seguir en Japón.

¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que se me veía rebosante de alegría? ¿Recuerdas que tenías sospechas de que yo estaba enamorada? … Y, terminé confesándote que estabas en lo cierto… eres muy intuitiva… todavía me pregunto ¿Cómo lo supiste? Debo ser muy obvia o es que, como yo lo creo me conoces mejor que nadie. En aquel entonces no te dije quien era, todavía no sé porque no lo hice, tal vez si lo hubiere hecho no estaría aquí hoy, porque seguro tú me hubieras hecho desistir de mi "genial" idea. Creí que mi exterior era suficiente para que me correspondiera, creí que me merecía todo cuanto quisiera, que mis caprichos tendrían que ser cumplidos a como diera lugar… ¡Cuán equivocada estaba!... Matt ya estaba enamorado de otra persona, ¡Sí! Es ¡Matt!... Y contrario a como yo lo pensé Matt no es ese chico que se fija en las apariencias, pero, seguro eso tú sí lo sabias. Fue muy duro para mí el ser rechazada, pero aún peor fue el enterarme -después de insistirle hasta el cansancio- quién era la persona a la que él amaba, y su respuesta me dejó destrozada del todo. Después de eso no supe como verlo a los ojos nuevamente y el verlo junto a esa chica, era como una apuñalada al corazón. ¿Quién es esa chica? Perdóname, es lo único que no te puedo decir, porque el me hizo prometerle que no lo diría… aunque no dudo que no tardarás en darte cuenta.

¡Soy una cobarde lo reconozco! Pero no me arrepiento de haberme ido, tal vez ¿Quién sabe? encuentre a alguien que cure mi corazón que, por el momento está herido. Y de verdad deseo que Matt encuentre la felicidad junto a esta persona. Lo único que de verdad lamento es no habértelo dicho antes y espero puedas algún día perdonarme.

Te quiero mucho amiga y deseo que tú también seas muy feliz, aunque esa felicidad talvez no sea donde tú piensas.

Muchos besos; Tú amiga Mimi.

.-.

"_aunque no dudo que no tardarás en darte cuenta "_

-Esa chica….soy yo –Dijo incrédula para sí misma, ahora que leía nuevamente la carta cayó en la conclusión de que la chica de la que Mimi hablaba era ella, era obvio que no se lo dijera, si hubiera sido otra persona hubiera roto su promesa a Matt y hubiera dicho su nombre, solo no quería que se sintiera culpable…

_Deseo que tú también seas muy feliz, aunque esa felicidad talvez no sea donde tú piensas_

-En aquel entonces yo creía que mi felicidad estaba junto a Tai, ¿Quiere decir que me estaba animando a que saliera con la persona a la que ella amaba? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso sabiendo los sentimientos de su amiga? - En pocas palabras ella era la responsable de que Mimi se fuera del país y era también culpable de que Matt se alejara del grupo. ¡Cuántas heridas podía ella provocar en los demás!

Su vista de dirigió nuevamente a la carta que había recibido esa tarde, y con mayor determinación volvió a leer buscando una frase dentro de todo el contenido.

-Lo haré…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Levántate Sora…. despierta… Sora… -Llamaba suavemente una voz, meciendo a la chica para que ésta despertara-…¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE TE LEVANTES!!!!!!!!! –gritó al tiempo que haló con fuerza la sábana con la que la pelirroja se cubría enviándola del otro extremo de la habitación y descubriendo a la chica que quedó solo con la ropa de dormir.

-¡AH! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero que demo…-Saltó de la cama exaltada volteando a ambos lados en busca de su sábana, pero se paralizó al ver a Tai, quien también enmudeció al ver a la pelirroja en tan diminuto atuendo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron -…. Tai... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Es decir… ¿Cómo entraste? –Preguntaba cuando en lugar de tímida, estaba asustada, se incorporaba y se cubría abrazando la almohada.

-….

-Tu mamá…ejem –Se aclaró la voz mientras se sentaba a su lado- tuve que insistirle y rogarle para que me dejara entrar, me dijo que no estabas pero supuse que no era cierto, supuse que me estás evitando. Sora, tienes varios días faltando instituto, no contestas tu celular, no contestas mis mensajes, nunca estás en casa… o al menos es lo que tu mamá dice… Sora ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo…. o…. con Matt? Él también desea hablar contigo –Ésta había bajado la mirada para esquivar la de Tai, estaba nerviosa y al escuchar ese nombre tembló, lo disimulaba jugando con sus manos.

-yo… yo no tengo nada que hablar con él y…

-y ¿conmigo? –La interrumpió, tomándola por los hombros haciendo que ésta lo viera a los ojos.

-Tampoco –Se apresuró a contestar, soltándose bruscamente y esquivando nuevamente esa mirada que sentía la acusada.

-¡Pero yo si tengo que hablar contigo!

-Qué… ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? Si es sobre Matt yo… no sé que decirte… no sé lo que me pasó… pero yo nunca…cuando tu y yo…yo nunca… -Decía apresurada, suplicante y nerviosa, como tratando de despejar cualquier duda delatando que ella misma se consideraba una traidora.

-Espera, espera, tranquila… no he venido a pedirte explicaciones.- Sonrió al ver la reacción horrorizada de la chica- No hace falta que me expliques nada, solo vine a decirte que…. –Suspiró fuertemente-… Te deseo suerte con Matt – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. No se sentía seguro, pero interiormente sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Hablar con ella iba a ser mucho más difícil que como lo hizo con Matt, porque a pesar que la amaba con cada célula de su ser, lo que estaba haciendo era prácticamente entregársela en bandeja de plata a su amigo cuando en sus sueños suplicaba por otra oportunidad.

-Tai, con Matt no sucederá nada –Dijo con un cierto tono de tristeza.

-¿Qué? Pero Sora, ¡¡Matt te ama!! Y yo sé que tú también.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!... ni yo misma entiendo mis sentimientos ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?! –Gritaba alterada fastidiada con ella misma porque no se entendía- Además estamos hablando de Matt…él –Bajaba el volumen de su voz para volver a reflejar la tristeza que realmente sentía- él… puede amar a otra chica fácilmente… las tiene a todas a su disposición.

-¿No solo fui tu novio recuerdas?... también fui y soy tu mejor amigo. Y casi puedo presumir que te conozco mejor que nadie, sé lo que estás sintiendo –Se dirigió a ella con una voz apacible, apoyándola con sus manos en los hombros de ella- y también sé que Matt te ama, realmente te ama y desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que nosotros saliéramos, él mismo me lo dijo.

-¡¡ ¿Cómo? ¿Tú lo sabías?!! –Preguntó desconcertada

-Creo que sólo tú no te dabas cuenta, Incluso los chicos se daban cuenta. Sora eres muy inteligente pero en estos temas eres un tanto…. Despistada -Terminó sonriendo

-Jaja… Sí yo también lo creo –Afirmó riendo también, pero pronto su cara cambió. –Aún así Tai, con él no sucederá nada.

-Pero…por...

-Lee –Interrumpió sacando un sobre de la mesa de noche y extendiéndoselo para que éste la leyera.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntaba desconcertado mientras leía, incrédulo a lo que las palabras de esa carta le dirigían a su amiga, por una parte le alegraban, pero por otra significaban un cambio radical en toda su vida…. ¡¡¿Quiere decir que tú te....!!

-Qué me iré a estudiar diseño de modas a Francia –Terminó la frase- Tai ese ha sido mi sueño desde siempre, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Es mi sueño Tai….mi sueño hecho realidad- Era extraño como su semblante no mostraba ningún signo de emoción o alegría, era una noticia como para dar brincos de felicidad, Tai sabia perfectamente que ese realmente era el sueño de Sora y en cambio era desencanto lo que resaltaba en su mirada.

-Pero Sora, ¿Qué pasará con Matt? –Preguntó con incertidumbre

-Tai… Matt es una ilusión, una muy linda ilusión. Pero esto es algo que yo había anhelado y que ahora deja de ser un sueño para ser una realidad.

-Ya veo…pe…

-Prométeme Tai, -Interrumpió- prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie… yo… no quiero tener que despedirme de nadie, si lo hiciera seguro no tendré el valor de irme. Sobretodo… sobretodo no se lo digas a él. –Decía abrasándose a sí misma bajando la vista

-¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres Sora? … ¿Digo, no te estás equivocando?.. Piensa Sora esta también podría ser una oportunidad para ti y para Matt para …

-¡¡Me equivoqué contigo ¿Recuerdas?!! -Gritó dejando a Tai con la frase a medio terminar y con una cara de aparente asombro y desilusión- Yo…. Perdón Tai… no quise decir eso… es decir sí lo pasé bien contigo pero...

-Pero descubriste que era simple amistad ¿Cierto? –Terminó la frase con una falsa sonrisa con cierto deje de tristeza.

-No!! Bueno…sí… y no quiero volver a cometer ese error ¿Me entiendes?

-…Sí –Dijo después de un pesado suspiro- Está bien, no le diré a nadie.

-¡¡Muchas gracias!! -Exclamó después de un breve abrazo muy bien correspondido acompañado de una tímida sonrisa.

No había nada que hacer su amiga había tomado una decisión de la que parecía no cambiar de opinión, había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos. ¿Podría hacer algo más? ¿Algo más sin tener que defraudar el secreto que Sora le había confiado? Tal vez… tal vez todo estaba en sus manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Días en la desesperanza no hacía más que agobiar su mente, pensamientos de soledad y derrota crecían en número e intensidad dentro de él, porque; cuando parecía que al fin el destino se había amistado con él llega y da una puñalada más fuerte traicionándolo, siendo el presente estado mucho peor que el primero. Matt había ya saboreado la dulce oportunidad de ver sus sueños cumplidos, su anhelo parecía tomar vida; pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su sueños se vieron desvanecidos sin aparente explicación. Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto la conclusión terminaba siendo siempre la misma ¿Hasta cuando el destino estará jugando con él? ¿Es tan grave el ambicionar solo un momento junto a su lado? ¿Hasta cuan…? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el llamado a la puerta irrumpió con la apacible soledad. Esa voz era conocida.

-¿Matt estás allí? ¡¡Ábreme la puerta!! – La escena parecía la misma con las únicas diferencias que la voz de Tai parecía mas alarmada los golpes a la puerta eran cada vez más insistentes como si la vida de alguien pendiera de eso y… claro la ausencia de ella en esa sala la hacía una nefasta imitación de lo que había sin duda el más maravilloso momento de su vida. Sin prisa ni sorpresa alguna abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quie...?.

-¡Tienes que venir conmigo Matt!- Dijo de golpe apenas se abrió la puerta, tomándome rápidamente la muñeca de Matt halándolo fuera de su hogar.

-¿Ir a dónde? Tai ¿qué quieres? –Decía sin salir de su sorpresa oponiendo resistencia safándose del agarre- No tengo ánimos para salir Tai…

-No te lo puedo decir se lo prometí a alguien, pero si no vienes te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida y...y...- Decía tan rápido que apenas daba tiempo para descifrar tan complejo lenguaje.

-¿Prometer qué a quién? ¿De que hablas? ¿A dónde? Tai no iré a ningún lado. – Se oponía en forma testaruda, como niño caprichoso.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ella se va a ir y...y...

-¿Ella quién?... ¿Sora? ¡¡¡ ¿Quieres decir que Sora se va?!!! –Dijo y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre Tai tomándolo de los hombros fijando su desconcertada vista a los ojos de un asustado Tai.

-Yo…yo…lo siento no puedo decir nada….Matt

-¡Por favor Tai no seas ridículo! Ya viniste por mí ¡¡ ¿Pretendes llevarme hasta donde ella está sin decirme nada?!! -Gritaba un poco exasperado.

-¡¡Está bien!! Solo….solo no le digas... que yo te dije –Dijo acompañado de una tonta sonrisa nerviosa…

-…- suspiró. -No entiendo como pudiste ser nuestro líder en el digimundo –Dijo Matt pesadamente negando con la cabeza- ¡Habla de una buena vez ¿quieres?!

-Sora está a punto de irse…-Se sorprendió sentirse halado a toda velocidad por la manos de Matt qué gritaba desesperado como loco.

-¡¡¡Por Dios Tai y eres tan estúpido que me lo dices ahora!!!!

- …A ESTUDIAR A FRANCIA! – Terminó Tai de decir la frase y paralelamente la fuerza que lo halaba también terminó de hacerlo.

- ¿…a estudiar diseño de modas cierto? –Dijo derrotado, frenando y soltando el agarre.

-¿Cómo…cómo lo sabes? –preguntaba cuando veía que Matt emprendía marcha de nuevo al interior de su casa.

-Pues es su sueño, siempre lo ha sido….y yo no voy a impedírselo

-¡¡AY POR DIOS MATT!! NO ME HAGAS DEVOLVERTE AHORA EL GOLPE QUE ME DEBES!! ¡¡ DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!! –Reclamó, incrédulo a la conformidad de su amigo, pero este detuvo su marcha.

-No… no es ninguna estupidez Tai…yo no puedo hacer esto porque sé lo que significa para ella…

-Solo recuerda…recuerda lo que me dijiste… ¿Eran solo presunciones?…

-No!.... Claro que no

-¡Entonces vamos!..verás que ella no podrá irse…

-Tai… ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- Porque… también pienso en ella, en lo que la hace feliz…esa también es una forma de amar, tú lo dijiste ¿no? –Terminó con una grata sonrisa, contagiando con ella a Yamato.

-Ahora por favor… por mi salud mental ¡¡ ve y detenla antes de que se valla… y ni tu ni yo la volvamos a ver- Tras una sonrisa Yamato asintió y acto seguido fueron tras de lo que sería su última oportunidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tai bajó del auto deseando besar el suelo que por dicha pisaba y dando gracias a Dios porque tuvo compasión de sus vidas. Le sorprendió que milagrosamente llegaran al Aeropuerto con vida y sin ningún rasguño, en lugar de llegar a un hospital moribundos, o que la policía no les seguía por exceso de velocidad, puesto que Yamato conducía como si el mismísimo demonio les siguiera.

No así Yamato que en cuanto bajo del auto corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en cierta forma así era para él. La buscaba con la vista pero entre la aglomeración de gente le era imposible, buscaba una cabellera rojiza por sobre las personas pero sus esperanzas se perdían en el vacío de la multitud, buscaba una voz conocida entre un estruendo de voces que se mezclaban, buscaba una figura parecida a la chica que un día estuvo entre sus brazos pero así como ese recuerdo, la idea de encontrarla estaba solo en su mente. Poco a poco su seguridad de encontrarla de desvanecía, su corazón amenazaba con dejar de latir y se sentía desfallecer. _"¡¡Sora!!" _Salía de sus labios constantemente como en un murmullo, dirigido a una sorda multitud que no le tomaba importancia.

Tras minutos búsqueda, como un nuevo día después del alba, se llenó de esperanzas al ver una figura conocida, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y sus esperanzas nuevamente cobraban vida al reconocer a la madre de Sora, la Señora Takenouchi, lentamente cedía a su paso, volteaba a los lados siguiendo con su búsqueda pero todavía no obtenía respuestas. Se detuvo por completo al contemplar por un solo instante una idea que lo atemorizaba y que alimentaba al ver las manos de la Señora Takenouchi cubriendo su rostro.

-¿Se…Señora….Señora Takenouchi? –Pudo articular en casi un murmullo con la voz temblorosa. Esta volteó y pudo ver con toda claridad que había lágrimas en su rostro…

…Lágrimas en su rostro…

Sin necesidad de oír palabra alguna enseguida lo supo.

-Es muy tarde… - Nuevamente el destino jugó con él…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un año…Nuevamente es el tiempo que tomó el darse cuenta que algo le faltaba. ¿Porque si había realizado sus sueños y tiene todo para sentirse realizada vuelve a sentir que necesita algo más? Sentía que todo cuanto tenía no era lo suficiente.

Sora estaba en su cuarto, el que hace un año cambió radicalmente y ahora es totalmente diferente al que nunca llegó pensar tener. Miraba al exterior desde la ventana frente al escritorio, mirando hacia el cielo, sumida en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba una de sus canciones favoritas; siempre le había gustado meditar en esas condiciones.

Dentro de poco se encontraría en una cita y ni siquiera estaba arreglada para la ocasión. ¿La razón?… Había resuelto decir lo que sentía, que estaba segura cambiaría el rumbo de su vida por completo. No estaba segura como decirlo o que palabras usar, pero era algo que necesitaba en verdad.

Finalmente se decidió a salir de esa situación y en escasos minutos estuvo lista con un perfectamente ajustado vestido que resaltaba su ahora figura de mujer. Se disponía a salir al encuentro pero antes vio por última vez la foto que estaba en la mesa de noche, la tomó entre sus manos y volvió a su lugar frente a la ventana. Hechizada contemplaba la fotografía y evocaba en su mente el momento plasmado en el retrato. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Tan absorta estaba en sus recuerdos que no tuvo conciencia cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, y no fue sino hasta cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura con propiedad haciéndola volver a su realidad, amplió aún más su sonrisa al darse reconocer las manos que la acariciaban.

-Estas preciosa, cielo –susurró el invasor en su oído depositando un cálido beso en su cuello.

-Un año…-cerró sus ojos y acariciaba las manos que la aprisionaban sin siquiera voltear.

-..Sora - Llamó adquiriendo un tono de voz diferente -… ¿Te… arrepientes?...

Pregunta que tomó por sorpresa a Sora quien inmediatamente volteó entre los brazos que la tenían secuestrada para verlo a los ojos.

- Claro que no! –Decía mientras sus manos se enlazaban alrededor del cuello masculino y apoyaba su cabeza en su cálido hombro, sentía que ese siempre había sido su refugio perfecto…si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar algo en mi vida… no cambiaría absolutamente nada…

_-Flash Back- _

_El día cero, el día que escaparía a su realidad en busca de un sueño que a esas alturas ya no tenia sentido. Se sentía destrozada por dentro pero aparentaba fortaleza y seguridad, quería sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero su madre no la estaba ayudando al llorar ríos de lágrimas en medio del Aeropuerto. Sentía que en cualquier momento ella también rompería en llanto así que decidió caminar dentro del mismo aeropuerto para distraerse. _

_El momento se acercaba y ya no podía retrasar por más que quisiera su vuelo, así que con lágrimas en sus ojos decidió darle el último adiós a su madre. Con lo que no contaba es que a escasos pasos de su mamá estaba la razón de su huída. Estaba allí, era increíble para ella…estaba por ella y solo por ella… pero ella huía de él y solo por él. _

_Estuvo a punto dar media vuelta, de marcharse sin despedirse de su madre pero no pudo. No pudo siquiera reaccionar a lo que sus ojos veían. _

_-¿Se…Señora….Señora Takenouchi? –Lo escuchó decir débilmente a lo que su madre volteó; al parecer, al ver a su madre llorando asumió que ella se había machado y pudo ver claramente la tristeza y derrota reflejadas en su rostro. Parecía desfallecer cuando incrédulo retrocedía murmurando palabras inaudibles. No podía verlo así, en nudo se formó en su voz pero hubiera querido hablarle, decirle que estaba allí, que nunca se iría de su lado… pero nuevamente la razón no daba cabida a tales pensamientos y ordenaba irse antes de ser vista. _

_-¡¡Sora!! –Gritó Taichi, lo que frustró su huída y las vistas de los presentes se dirigieron a la nombrada quien inmediatamente detuvo su paso. _

_-Sora…-Salió inconscientemente de labios del rubio y su cuerpo como si tuviera vida propia se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella como si se tratara de una aparición. A pocos pasos de ella detuvo su andar. _

_-Yamato…- Susurró esquivando la mirada suplicante que estaba segura la haría perder la poca razón que le quedaba. _

_El rubio no emitió sonido alguno, la contemplaba como si tratara de comprobar si en verdad estaba allí o era un cruel juego de su imaginación. Minutos después Sora era abrigada por los fuertes brazos del chico con tal fuerza que difícilmente podía respirar. _

_De las bocinas del Aeropuerto se podía escuchar como hacían el llamado para el vuelo que tendría que abordar. Yamato la aferró a él con mayor fuerza. _

_-Yama?… _

_-No te vallas…-Respondió el aludido- No te vallas Sora… Te necesito…Hablaba con una seguridad jamás mostrada, no así sus brazos que alrededor de ella podía sentir que temblaban. Sora abría sus ojos como platos, no daba crédito a lo que oía, solo en sus sueños habría ocurrido eso…pero éste no era un sueño, su varonil y agradable aroma se lo confirmaba. _

_-Perdóname... Yamato perdóname…-Susurró casi inaudible entre lágrimas y daba gracias que su rostro estaba escondido entre el reconfortable pecho del rubio. A pesar de haber sido un susurro para Yamato quien claramente lo oyó como un trueno que ruge tras el relámpago, soltó el agarre de sus brazos. Y Sora pudo entonces marcharse. _

_Nuevamente las bocinas anunciaban la salida que habría de tomar Sora. _

_-Hasta nunca, Sora… _

_Ésta inmediatamente detuvo sus pasos. Lo oyó tan claro como si estuvieran solamente ellos dos en ese lugar. _"Hasta nunca"_ ¿Podría sobrevivir un futuro sin él? ¿Podía ella misma ser el obstáculo para su propia felicidad? No podía negarlo, esa idea la aterraba. Inesperadamente dio vuelta y corrió a los brazos de un sorprendido Yamato, aferrándose a ellos como la última vez que lo haría. _

_El último llamado de las bocinas anunciaba que el avión estaba a punto de despegar, y Sora seguía en brazos de un todavía inmóvil Yamato. _

–_Perdóname…perdóname…perdóname…- murmuraba torpemente entre lágrimas a lo que el rubio reaccionando al fin abrigó a la chica con sus brazos. _

_-Tu vuelo, Sora…tienes que irte - Dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían a los hombros de la pelirroja. _

_Secó sus lágrimas y levantó su vista para encontrarse con la del rubio. Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.- No tiene sentido…cumplir un sueño…sino tienes con quién compartirlo. Yamato no pudo ni quiso controlarse al escuchar esas palabras, y sin pensarlo siquiera besó sus labios con un beso hambriento que hubiera querido fuera eterno _

_-Sí!- Gritó Taichi atrayendo la atención de los presentes…ahora si podré tomarme unas vacaciones… _

_-End Flash Back- _

La voz de su acompañante nuevamente la saca de sus recuerdos.

-…Siempre me en su oído mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda descubierta de la pelirroja acercándola todavía más para saciar la sed del contacto pregunto… –Decía con su piel- Me pregunto que si te hubieras ido a Francia… Seguro hoy serías realmente feliz, porque habrías realizado tus sueños…en cambio hoy estas aquí.

Ésta le miró a los ojos y dedicó una tierna sonrisa antes de dirigir palabra.

-Yama, tengo todo para ser feliz, estudie diseño y tengo mi propio estudio en mi hogar que es lo que siempre quise, que haya sido en Francia o en Japón da igual… tal vez si hubiera estudiado en Francia hoy sería reconocida, pero el reconocimiento no era parte de mi sueño si no tengo con quien compartirlo… Tengo a mi familia, tengo a mis amigos… te tengo a ti. –Depositó un tierno beso en sus labios para después apoyar su frente contra la de él dedicándose sonrisas mutuas. – ¿Te confieso algo?...

-Si…

-Hasta el último momento en el aeropuerto rogaba con toda mi alma que llegaras… y una vez que te vi no podía creerlo, fue como si hubieras acudido a mi llamado… Te amo, Yamato Ishida.

-Yo también te amo, Ishida…Sora Ishida, más que a nada en la vida. - Terminó de acortar distancias, atrayendo el delicado cuerpo de su esposa contra el suyo y no importaba cuanto lo había hecho ya, el besar los labios que lo embriagaban bastaba para sentirse completo.

-Solo hay... algo que… he pensado –Decía entre besos con cierta duda en su voz- Yamato…tenemos que hablar...yo he... - Entre los besos que le dedicaba el rubio no podía terminar una frase por lo que tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para sacrificarse y no recibir un beso más. Sacrificio que hizo gruñir a Yamato ante el acto de arrebatársele su más grande adicción.

- ¿Qué pasa cielo? –Preguntó curioso.

-Es que yo…me falta… algo todavía –Su rostro poco a poco iba adquiriendo un tierno color rosa ante la mirada atenta y curiosa del rubio.

…

-¿Sí? –Preguntó curioso mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

…

-Es que…yo...

…

-¿Es que tu?

…

-Quiero…

…

-¿Quieres? –Preguntó divertido

….

-...QuierounhijonuestroYamatoloquieroynecesitocontodomialma - Soltó conteniendo la respiración y cerrando los ojos a la espera de una respuesta, respuesta que no obtenía puesto que Yamato estaba todavía tratando de descifrar lo que había escuchado. Lentamente abrió los ojos en busca de los de él.

-… ¡Oh! – Pudo decir después de un momento eterno con un rostro inexpresivo – Tu quieres...-Decía a medida que iba acercando y en su rostro seductor se formaba una sonrisa haciéndola retroceder hasta quedar acorralada entre la pared mas cercana y su amante- Tu quieres… un hijo nuestro- Dijo en sus labios antes de besarlos con locura como si nunca antes lo había hecho ya y sus expertas manos corrían al encuentro con su fina cintura estrechándola contra sí.

-Con una condición…- murmuró a su oído.

-¡¡¡¡ ¿Cuál?!!!! – Gritó con una sonrisa emocionada para finalmente saltar con gran fuerza a los brazos del rubio quien tuvo que retroceder varios pasos hasta finalmente perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la cama con la chica sobre él; situación que le robó una enorme sonrisa.

-Que sea una niña tan hermosa como su Mamá…-Dijo viéndola fijamente y recorriendo suavemente su espalda descubierta.

-¿Pero… y si es niño? – Decía a medida que disfrutando las caricias recibidas acercaba su rostro para besarlo con ternura una vez mas.

-Pues, tendrá que ser tan galán como…-No pudo terminar porque disfrutaba del beso que había callado sus palabras…

-Yama, tenemos reservación ¿recuerdas?….- murmuró sobre sus labios pero éste hacía caso omiso de sus palabras perdido en la suavidad de la piel femenina de su esposa, amiga, amante, futura madre… de la única persona que amó y de la que nunca jamás permitirá que su falta de coraje la alejara de su vida.

Una vez regresado a su lugar en la mesa de noche el retrato que estuviera en manos de Sora, puede observarse la fotografía del momento en que Sora y Yamato unieron sus vidas en matrimonio… De eso hace ya un año.

"_Creo que para ganar debemos primero saber perder, y para llegar a la meta tenemos que pasar primero por varios obstáculos, realizar sacrificios y cometer muchos errores; pero así debe ser, porque solo así sabremos que tiene sentido todo por lo que hemos luchado. Nuestra vida es el resultado de las decisiones que tomamos y sé que en mi vida he tomado las correctas." _

_Sora Ishida._

FIN.


End file.
